Tracking Spell
by Ravengrad
Summary: What happens when a tracking spell is used on Harry. Short hopefully easy read. M rating just in case me I think it's "T"


Page 21 of 21

FF_4096861_

Last printed 4/8/19 2:22 PM

If you think I have any rights to this you obviously don't understand what Fan Fiction is. All rights belong to JKR and whomever else she allows.

To describe this story I will paraphrase a quote from one of my favorite movies "This is the start of a pretty big downer"

Chapter 1 Harry Potter

Harry had debarked from the Hogwarts Express at the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, said goodbye to his friends and was heading through the portal to the muggle side of Kings Cross Rail station when, unnoticed by anyone other than the casters. Harry was hit with multiple tracking charms from discreetly palmed wands, the vast majority of which were held by death eaters.

Two hours later Lord Voldemort looked down from his throne upon a select group of his Death Eaters saying, "You have all reported the first step in my plan done. Now my faithful who among you will be the first to bring me his location? When you have it. You will tell me and only me. Let us see how many of you agree as to just where this stain on my re-birth is hiding," With his statement done he waved them away. Once he had multiple reports for the same location it would be time for a scouting mission. Perhaps multiple missions before his attack. However this time there would be no posturing just multiple Avada Kedavra spells from all his followers honored to be present though his would be the first the rest would be just insurance. That should prevent any miraculous survival this time.

It only took one pain curse upon the unfortunate Death Eater who'd gone to Potter's location to confirm it before reporting it to his Lord before the rest merely reported the location their charms indicated. Once Lord Voldemort had all the charms agreeing he dispatched a just released Lucius Malfoy who was pollyjuiced as the muggle woman Lucius currently had in his dungeon. Seeing the protest in Lucius's eyes Voldemort explained with a smile, "But surely there could be no better disguise than a muggle woman. No one would suspect one of my proud Death Eaters to be in such a disguise thus it is perfect. Lucius I want you wearing everything she was when you acquired her. Using polyjuice will insure everything fits and you will not need to magically alter anything. That way there will be nothing off about your disguise to will attract attention and potentially tip off young Mr. Potter."

Lucius couldn't refute his Lord's logic. His only consolation was the woman had been walking to work when he'd abducted her and as a result he would be wearing trainers with the dress and not heels. Though he thought if Cornelius had been a bit later in securing his release this task would have fallen to someone else sparing him this humiliation.

When Lucius reported back later that day he was pleased there were only himself and Lord Voldemort present as he hadn't dare change before reporting. At Voldemort's nod he said, "I've observed Harry Potter walking in the area but I was unable to determine just which house he was living in. Every time I thought I was getting close to seeing the house something would distract me and I'd lose sight of Potter for a moment then he was just gone. It was as if he just vanished."

Lord Voldemort nodded and sent Lucius away. Causing him to wear women's clothes had been enough discipline for the day. When a second of his Death Eaters reported the same results as Lucius Lord Voldemort proceed to the next part of his plan sending Peter Pettigrew to the Burrow, Home of the Weasley family, to see how difficult it would be for him to abduct the two youngest Weasleys.

It wasn't until the next evening Pettigrew returned and informed his master that depending on the time of day the difficulty varied from hard needing four or five Death Eaters to being easy enough for Peter to do on his own. Surprisingly it turned out the easiest time would be in the morning after they'd had breakfast. Mrs. Weasley would then kick them out of the house to accomplish their morning chores.

Voldemort waived Peter away to deal with whatever household duties he had let slip while scoping out the Weasley home. While he digested all the information to come up with the final portion of his plan.

After the debacle in the Department of Mysteries a month ago Voldemort was a bit more calculating with his plans. He doubted even Lucius would be able to talk his and his compatriots way out of another incident as quickly and smoothly as he had this time. It took over a day for Voldemort to arrive at a plan he liked. The beginning was easy it was what occurred after Potter was dead that took up the vast majority of the time he spent. Two days after Pettigrew's report he was ready and with a wand to Pettigrew's dark mark called just the core of his Death Eaters to him. "Tomorrow morning we will gather here then go and kill Harry Potter for good. I want you all prepared. Those who feel the need to arrange alibis have until tomorrow to do so," Voldemort announced before dismissing them with a wave of his hand. Lucius had caught the motion his Lord wanted him to stay and was surprised when he said, "Bring your son tomorrow. I wish him to observe and learn."

"As you wish," Lucius replied before bowing and leaving. Once out of his masters presence he began wondering just what was in Draco's future.

As he was dismissed with the others Severus Snape bowed a little deeper towards his lord grateful for the advance warning. He would notify his other boss, Albus Dumbledore, man of many titles, which included head of the Order of the Phoenix. He would "Be working on a complex potion at his home," the next morning thus unable to answer any calls.

The following morning the assembled core Death Eaters stood before their Lord wondering why they were waiting. Covert glances between them were only comforting in assuring them the ones they glanced at didn't know the reason for the wait either. Pettigrew's arrival with the two youngest Weasleys stunned and bound brought concealed smiles to more than one of the masked faces. In fact Severus was almost giddy at the prospect of eliminating them along with Potter today. It was only moments later everyone apparated to the park Potter was known to frequent their walk towards where he disappeared all the time drew attention from the locals wondering just who these people where but other than housewives exchanging phone calls of concern and ushering their children inside nothing happened certainly no action was taken directly against the marchers though a few of the more public spirited types did call the police to voice concerns about masked individuals walking their streets.

As they approached their objective without any opposition or sounds of apparition Snape announced, "I suspect Mundungus Fletcher, Harry's order guard has left to acquire those ward stones you'd arranged to appear on sale."

Lord Voldemort inclined his head towards Snape then looked towards another Death Eater who after casting the Sonorus charm on himself called out, "Harry Potter we have your friends here and will start killing them if you do not surrender yourself in it next 30 seconds."

In the Dursley home Vernon who had just reached out for his suit coat intending to leave for work was stunned someone had the audacity to call out for his nephew. He finished putting on his coat intending to head out to put whoever that was in their place when that same nephew pushed passed knocking him into the hall wall.

"Stay inside. Better yet take everyone and go out the back door. The three of you should get as far away from here as fast as you can," Harry said glaring at his uncle.

"I won't be chased from my home by a bunch of Freaks!" His uncle loudly replied.

"Listen those people out there are Death Eaters," Hearing his aunt gasp Harry changed his tack. "They are here to kill me. Once they do they will probably kill a few more because that's what they do. Ask Aunt Petunia if you doubt me then get everyone you can to safety," Harry said before he opened the door and headed out to die.

Harry stepped out of his Uncle's home walking slowly to give his relatives time to get away. The senior Death Eaters were arrayed around Lord Voldemort in a rough crescent facing Harry's uncle's house while lower level Death Eaters were arrayed around the watching in all directions ensuring their groups safety in this odd place.

A quiet Harry was just stepping on to the sidewalk when he saw the shortest Death Eater in the group raise his wand towards Ron who began screaming even before the word, "Crucio," left the Death Eater's mouth. Seeing his friend withering on the ground in pain Harry called out, "No need to do that I'm right here."

The Death Eater holding the spell looked towards his master. A very slight shake of his head kept the spell up. Harry realized what was going on in less than an eye blink while also arriving at a course of action. Shocking everyone but himself Harry began sprinting flat out towards Voldemort. Thanks to Dudley's Harry hunting his speed had him reaching Voldemort just as Lord Voldemort started to respond by raising his wand starting to say, "Ava…" the remaining Death Eaters unsure about joining their Lord afraid of hitting the Death Eaters opposite them. Harry's mad rush had disrupted their planned attack. In a move born from desperation Harry dove at Voldemort's head aiming to grab his head upsetting his balance and force him to the ground.

Voldemort dodged to his right side causing harry to fly over his shoulder but by sheer luck Harry managed to reach across with his left arm catching Voldemort's chin in the crook of his elbow with the hand grabbing the back of Voldemort's head as he flew past Voldemort this ended up causing Harry to start rotating. Trying anything to break the painful fall Harry knew was coming he reached out and grabbed Voldemort's right shoulder. Pulling on it hard to stop his fall causing Voldemort's body to rotate opposite to his head. Time stopped for everyone as a loud crack was heard by all as both Lord Voldemort and Harry both fell to the ground. As Harry Potter rose everyone looked to Lord Voldemort who was still on the ground his face buried in to the ground while the rest of his body appeared to face up.

It took a moment for the Death Eaters to decide on a course of action but just as their wands rose to attack Harry police cars began turning onto Privet Drive their sirens wailing. Seeing their appearance had frozen his fellow death eaters who were not used to the police showing up so quickly Severus called out, "Death Eaters Leave!" Several of the senior Death Eaters stayed long enough to raise their wands to the two youngest Weasleys casting confundus and obliviates on them however the shortest one cast Arvada Kedavra on the closest of the three which turned out to be Ronald Weasley before he could target anyone else the one beside him grabbed his shoulder apparating out along with his fellow multiple Death Eaters.

The local police were quick to organize although the sudden disappearance of the group in black dresses had them questioning what was going on they followed procedure quickly getting everyone still present down on the ground. As his luck would have it they were; a deceased Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley who couldn't remember her name much less anything else, Harry Potter who was looking around wondering if it was now safe, and The dead body of Lord Voldemort, aka. Thomas Riddle Jr. Not taking any chances the officers had both teens in handcuffs and were calling for an coroner for the two bodies when the Aurors arrived drawn by the casting of the Curio spell an obliviation team in tow.

The police quickly left believing they had dealt with a minor disturbance between two groups of teens that really didn't amount too much more that a yelling match. At least that was what they recalled when questioned later.

Seeing two dead bodies, a live Harry Potter along with an obviously obliviated teen witch the Aurors took the two live ones along with both bodies back to the ministry to sort out.

Not one of the Aurors or the Obliviators who'd checked the nearby houses found many witnesses.

The snare ones fled out back doors when they realized the men in funny robes were going house to house and shooting lights at their neighbors. Among them was one man who'd been trying out his new Video8 camcorder. He'd started filming out his window when he'd heard someone yelling at that Potter delinquent and kept on filming even leaving it running on a tripod when he fled as the men with the sticks started going house to house. Checking later he realized He'd captured it all on tape. Thinking his brother in law who worked at the local independent cable TV station that had sprung up after the deregulation might enjoy actually seeing what happened he passed him the videotape later that day. Not only did his brother in law enjoy seeing it He passed it up the chain at his station. It made that evenings local news broadcast along with the commentator noting that the police and residents of the area were unable to remember the events they were clearly shown to be involved in. That started a chain of events that forever changed the world.

Unaware and to be honest unconcerned at anything happening in the muggle world events at the Ministry of Magic progressed at a rapid rate once several Aurors let slip to friends of theirs just who had been brought in and the circumstances involved.

Before Amanda Bones, Head of the Department of Law Enforcement was able to gather all the facts. Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, was informing reporters for the Daily Prophet Harry Potter had been arrested and would be charged with, underage magic, unlawful obliviation, and (after a dramatic pause) Murder.

Dumbledore was on the his office Floo connection when Minerva McGonagall burst in saying, "The Wizarding Wireless is reporting Harry Potter killed two people and obliviated the youngest Weasley so hard she can't remember her name!"

After he finished his conversation Dumbledore turned to her replying, "Yes Minerva I was just getting an update from Madam Bones. It appears our dear Minister jumped into this with both feet and has mucked up everything so bad that she isn't sure what happened. Harry is claiming the body is Voldemort's. As the Ministry isn't acknowledging Voldemort's return Harry is being called a liar who killed a muggle then transfigured the body to resemble how he'd described Voldemort. They are also saying killed a visiting Ron Weasley when he tried to stop him and obliviated Generva so she can't testify against him.

"But why would Harry do that?"

"After his claim of Voldemort's return at the end of the Triwizard Tournament, combined with him being the only witness to Cedric Diggory's death. This doesn't look good for Harry. I'm sure Amos will be pushing for a charge of murdering Cedric to be added to the list Harry is facing. If he accomplishes that then young Harry will be before the Wizengamot within the month on trial for the murder of two pure blooded wizards. If found guilty. He will no doubt be kissed or thrown through the veil shortly afterwards," Headmaster Dumbledore said.

"You can't be serious, that poor Boy," Minerva said as she settled into a chair tears falling down her face.

"Yes evidently Mundungus had taken off chasing some deal leaving Harry without any protection. If he'd stayed where he was supposed to be perhaps we would have received sufficient warning that this unpleasantness could have been avoided."

"Unpleasantness, Unpleasantness! Is that what you're calling the killing of a youngin who's survived so much already. Because no matter how you dress this up in legal trappings this is the Death Eaters killing the young man who has stopped their Lord more times than you ever have!" Minerva roared as she rose with tears still streaming down her face. "I'm going back to my quarters. The walls there don't make me half as mad as you currently do," She added storming out the door.

In the Ministry of Magic Cornelius Fudge was sipping 100-year-old Fire Whiskey with his good friend Lucius Malfoy when Lucius asked, "Did they ever identify the muggle that Harry Potter killed and transfigured?"

"No it was the weirdest thing. Shortly after the remains were transferred back to the department for analysis they decomposed into a pool of blood with a leg bone and what appeared to be a Skeleton's hand. They turned the whole mess over to the Department of Mysteries. I'm sure they'll figure out whatever Potter did eventually but as it stands with the Weasley boy's death we have all the evidence needed to get Potter sent to Azkaban."

"Wouldn't it be better to have such a dangerous individual given the kiss or thrown through the Veil? His godfather might have been in contact and told him how to escape from Azkaban. No one has ever recovered from a Dementor's kiss or returned through the veil," Lucius noted.

A pensive look appeared on Fudge's face as he replied, "Yes, you might have an idea there."

"Might I suggest a talk with Amos Diggory? I'm sure if you approached him properly he'd be more than willing to take the point on this issue in memory of his son who died under mysterious circumstances during the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I believe Potter was the only one with him when he died. If stated properly I'm sure Cedric's death could be added to the charges facing the trouble maker," Lucius said as he raised his glass for another sip eyes firmly fixed on Cornelius to see if he took the suggestion to heart.

From that point things progressed faster then even Malfoy had hoped for with Minister asking Diggory join him in his office that afternoon.

"Minister I'm not sure I can accept any more responsibility right now so soon after Cedric's death. I need to spend time with my wife," Amos stated upon his arrival.

"Amos I think what I have to offer you will bring a smile to your face," the minister replied.

"I doubt that."

"How you like to lead the effort to bring Harry Potter to justice?"

An astonished Amos Diggory could only stumble out, "What, how, are you serious?"

With that opening Cornelius Fudge laid out the entire situation to the still distraught father. After a short period of time during which Amos sipped his way through a glass of Fire Whisky that was far less than 100 years old Amos asked, "How soon can you call a meeting of the Wizengamot?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Do it," Amos stated firmly his mind made up.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Wouldn't it be better to wait? A week will allow us to really build a solid case against him," Fudge offered concerned Amos was reacting on emotion instead of thinking things through.

"Yes, if we wait it just gives Dumbledore more time to spread his honeyed words. Remember what happened when Cedric was killed? By the time anyone thought about charging Harry Dumbledore lobbied those present making it virtually impossible. By striking quickly we can eliminate time for him to act. Besides when we add in Potter using magic in the killing and transfiguring of a muggle just to increase his popularity. A point you've been harping on for the past year by the way, I'm confident he'll be found guilty,"

"All right I'll send out the summons for an emergency meeting to everyone later today for a meeting at 10:00 tomorrow morning. We'll meet here half an hour beforehand to set the agenda," Fudge said rising to signal the end of the meeting. Once he was alone he placed a floo call to Malfoy to give him a head's up so he could insure his allies on the Wizengamot were informed of all the aspects of tomorrow's meeting.

Overnight the original video of the events in Little Whining had been collected from the Independent TV station by MI5. After verifying it appeared authentic MI5 passed the problem on to GCHQ who unknown to any other department of the Government had a GCM department well hidden within their structure. While it was a small group their interests included determining how Postal Owls find their way or was that a cover for a group that existed to monitor the Wizarding Wireless Network, along with a few other things to keep informed on the magical world just incase intervention was needed.

8 am the following morning Robert Prewett said, "That tape is valid. The boy is Harry Potter and the two red haired kids look like the youngest Weasleys," As he walked into his supervisor's office.

"How sure are you?" The Supervisor asked.

"Harry's identity I'm over 90 percent sure. The Weasley kids that one's pushing 99 percent," came the reply.

"Source?"

"There is a reason I go to Kings Cross every September first in disguise you know," The analyst replied.

"Okay, write everything up and include your confidence levels. I need it and a copy of the video tape suitable for viewing an hour ago."

"How high up are you sending the report?"

"Nosebleed territory. So be sure of what you write and use the Queen's English, none of our internal abbreviations, also use your code number instead of your name just in case it ends up in magical hands," His supervisor stated waving Robert out of his office.

Dumbledore woke up to find his Wizengamot summons waiting for him. He reacted quickly contacting his core Wizengamot supporters only to find out they'd already been contacted by other members lobbying for Harry's conviction. 'This is not good' Dumbledore thought heading down to breakfast where he'd inform Minerva he'd be gone for most of the day.

Dumbledore arrived early spending all of the time up to the meeting's start solidifying his support while trying to attract those individuals who were known to vary which side they supported.

In his position of Chief Warlock Dumbledore called the Wizengamot to order only for Lord Parkinson to object to his overseeing the trial of his protégé. Confident he would win Dumbledore quickly called a vote on the issue only to be stunned at the magnitude of his defeat members he'd spoken to less than half an hour ago were voting against him. Things went rapidly from bad to worse to well he wasn't sure what word would properly describe how everything ended up.

Lucius Malfoy nominated the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge to take Dumbledore's place presiding over Potter's trial with Amos Diggory acting as the prosecution. Dumbledore then tried to insert himself in as Harry's defense console only to have that yelled down. Followed by Amos Diggory stating, "If the boy is truly innocent of all he's been accused of then all he needs to do is tell the truth and the truth shall set him free."

'I doubt there is one individual on Harry's side that truly believes that,' Dumbledore thought to himself before saying, "But he doesn't know our procedures or how to present himself I'm sure he'll make an error."

"He has been in this world for four years now and if he hasn't learned how to behave in those four years he's been here that's his problem or possibly his guardians, it is definitely not the Wizengamot's. Let's get this over with bring in the prisoner!" Cornelius responded bringing an end to the argument.

With a rattling of chains a chair rose from beneath the floor with Harry Potter securely chained in place. "Boy, you are charged with the murder of Cedric Diggory and. Ronald Weasley. You are also charged with casting a dark spell of unknown origin that caused a muggle you killed to dissolve. How do you plead?"

Harry barely got out his reply of "Not Guilty," before the carnage began. From that point on Harry's trial resembled a lynching more than a trial. The evidence was circumstantial at best and fabricated more often than not.

As his trial progressed Harry started looking around at the various members of the Wizengamot. Noting the half hidden smiles or smirks on the family members of the dark students families and the despair on Dumbledore's face he realized this was a farce that had only one outcome. All he could do was dig deep and face his future in a way that wouldn't be forgotten.

"Harry Potter the Wizengamot finds you guilty of the Murder of Cedric Diggory, Ronald Weasley, casting an unknown dark spell and the casting of the obliviation charm on multiple individuals including Ginny Weasley, A young watch who showed great promise and lost all of her Hogwarts education as a result of your spell. You are to be taken to the Veil of Death and sent through within the hour."

Within the hour was taken literally. Amos Diggory was joined on the trip to the Veil by Lucius Malfoy, the Wizengamot's selected representative, while Cornelius Fudge and his undersecretary Umbridge followed along. Harry's chair descended into the room below where Several Aurors redid his chains barely allowing him enough slack to shuffle to the entrance to the Department of Mysteries where they met up with Diggory, Malfoy, and Fudge's group who all pulled their wands at his approach before the macabre parade continued through the Department of Mysteries to the Death Chamber where everyone stopped in front of a stone arch with a curtain covering the opening. "This is it Harry, time for you to die. Just like my son who you killed to hide the fact he was the real winner of the Triwizard Tournament. After which you concocted that stupid story about You-Know-Who returning to hide your crime," Amos said as an Auror removed Harry's chains while everyone else stood with their wands raised. Lucius's was even starting to glow green as he thought about casting the killing curse.

"Mr. Diggory I'm sorry you lost your son but to all of you, Fuck Off! You will all realize the truth of what happened shortly won't they Lucius. As for me I finally get to meet my parents," Harry said then turned to the veil and with a two-fingered salute to the watching crowd walked proudly through the arch disappearing as he did.

As Harry walked to his death John Major was looking at the report in his hands wondering what course he should take with this news. He'd viewed the tape and for the first time his spooks had given him concrete evidence of the magical world interfering directly on his side of the divide. The more he thought about it the more he realized there was little he could do without causing big problems. Still knowing of her interest in the Magical world he decided to include the report in the daily package for Queen Elizabeth unaware the young man in question was now dead.

That night there was a celebration at the Malfoy manor. Nott senior approached his friend Lucius Malfoy asking, "Did you see the spirit leave our Lord as he was falling to the ground?"

"Yes my friend but that is a discussion for later. Tonight let us celebrate the legal death of an obstacle to our ruling the Magical World."

The following morning the Daily Prophet proclaimed, "Harry Potter Murderer, the biggest threat to the security of the Wizarding World was found guilty yesterday in a trial before being sentenced to the Veil of Death. His sentence was carried out half an hour later."

The reactions varied depending on who read the headline. Among the death eaters and those that believe the Prophet including one Mrs. Finnigan. The reaction ranged from satisfaction a problem in their world had been dealt with to elation while among Potter's friends not named Weasley and in particular one Hermione Granger there was overwhelming sadness.

The morning after Harry's trial and subsequent execution Queen Elizabeth opened that morning's dispatch box to find videotape along with a summary and accompanying note from her Prime Minister. An hour later she summoned her magical advisor. Three hours after that she'd read that mornings Daily Prophet and requested her Prime Minister attend her.

By that evening GCM was assisting MI5 in locating magical members of Her Majesty's Armed Forces with the intent of identifying them should the forming of magical squads become necessary. To their surprise they found more magicals than expected and when a few of them identified squibs they knew of in the forces. GCM and MI5 realized they were better situated than they could have hoped for should the worse occur. Something that happened sooner than expected but not before plans had been created. But that's another story.

Chapter 2 Granger

Hermione was surprised when shortly after her parents had left for work an owl arrived from Neville Longbottom carrying a copy of The Daily Prophet. When she saw the headline "Harry Potter Murderer," She speed-read the article before break before breaking down into deep sobbing.

She was still crying sporadically when they returned home that evening. Seeing the distress her daughter was in her mother asked, "Hermione what's the matter?"

Hermione just handed the Daily Prophet to her mother who sat in her favorite chair to read it. She recognized most of the names in it and after passing it to her husband for his perusal was trying to puzzle out which of the names had her daughter in tears.

"Hermione I need some help here?" Adriana Granger told her daughter.

"They killed him they just killed him," Hermione said starting to sob again.

Adriana focused on comforting her daughter for the time being aft a bit Hermione motioned to the paper her father had just finished reading saying, "Mum I can't go back to Hogwarts. That could be me anytime someone decides there's one too many smart mudbloods at Hogwarts and as I've gotten at least one Owl I can leave the magical world," After a moment of reflection she added, "If it was possible I'd suggest all three of us leave England."

"What? Why?' came from her parents

"With Harry dead there will be no one stepping up to defend the muggle world. I've encountered enough bigotry in my years at Hogwarts to know the main instigators will be coming for me probably soon given the attack in Little Whining. As my parents you are in as much danger as I am."

"Hermione what haven't you been telling us?"

"A lot. I'm willing to bet a certain blond haired son of a death eater in my year is even now questioning his father as to when he will be allowed to kill me."

Her parents exchanged shocked looks before her mother said, "Herbert I think it's time we get out of here. Why don't you call Charles up and see if his offer still stands if it's good take it. Once you get that done I'll call Heather and see if she is still willing to help us get setup."

"Are you sure?" Herbert asked getting a firm look from his wife he left the room going to their home office to make a phone call.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked.

"Charles Martin has offered several times to buy our business. The last time was just before you came home. We'd told him we were not planning on selling until after you were done your schooling. Also our old classmate Heather Robertson wants us to join her business in Australia. Something we'd talked about but you seemed set on staying at Hogwarts so we were going to decline. But now it might be our salvation," Her mother said.

Moments later Herbert Granger returned saying, "The offer was fair and I accepted. He'll have his solicitor draw up the contracts as soon as possible. It's your turn."

Adriana Granger headed for the same office her husband had recalling Heather was 12 hours off from London time and it would be early evening there. She also returned a short time later with a positive reply.

Realizing their safety depended more on quickly leaving that any other action they could take the Grangers cancelled their appointments for the week while also informing the staff the business was being sold. They listed their home with a realtor they trusted who also agreed to be in charge of packing up their home and sending their belongings to Perth, Australia. Their cars were leased and in good condition so closing the leases at the dealership wasn't as painful as feared.

They spent every night before they left in a local hotel to be safe. Once everything was wrapped up a taxi delivered them and two suitcases each well, Hermione had a suitcase, a trunk, and Crookshanks in her carrier, to the Hilton at Heathrow Airport.

"You two managed that far quicker than I thought would be possible," Hermione said looking at her parents as they ate a late meal in one of the Hotel's restaurants.

"We've talked about taking you from Hogwarts on several occasions and just leaving England. Knowing we'd have little time we'd thought about the best way to it. We just put those thoughts in to action. Now tomorrow morning we have business class tickets on Emirates Airline's early flight from here to Dubai then onward to Australia. Once there we'll figure someway for you to contact your friends to let them know you've left," Her mother said quietly so as not to be overheard.

"No need I've already told you the two people from there that I would have contacted are both dead. Let them wonder what happened," Hermione replied drawing a raised eyebrow from both parents.

"Are you sure?" Her mother asked.

Hermione was about to reply when a thought struck her. "I'll mail out a letter tomorrow as we leave the hotel," She said sitting down to write.

The following morning she left a letter along with a one pound coin on the front desk asking them to mail the letter later that day.

By 9am the Grangers were gone from England. A month later fire investigators chalked up the fire that destroyed a vacant house to vandals having fun not realizing it was connected to a similar fire that destroyed a dental clinic in the next town over.

The Granger's arrival in Melbourne went anything but smoothly. Hermione tripped a sensor as she approached customs and was quickly separated from her parents by armed officials as recent events had Magical Great Britain under travel restrictions. When her parents protested the two of them were quickly moved into an isolation room while Hermione was taken into a separate room where she was searched by a witch while a second one stood by wand out and pointed at the floor. She was then escorted into an interview room and with her parents' agreement questioned under truth serum with them present. While it was embarrassing to admit to being a virgin in front of her father the thoroughness of their questions both confirmed what Hermione had told them and eliminated any lingering questions the officials or her parents had. After a discussion among themselves the Australian authorities determined the Grangers were true refugees. Crookshanks was a separate matter however as they hadn't done any pre-travel planning they had to leave him there. The fact he was magical allowed him to escape several inoculations but it was a bit late for them to dummy up the records he'd needed to be released.

The next day the Granger's flew on to Perth where Heather met them. They were quickly settled into temporary accommodations and while inconvenienced by Hermione's problems at customs it turned out to be a blessing as a magical family the authorities had notified greeted them the following day and soon had Hermione's magical orientation sorted out. She now knew where the magical shops were and had a good idea about the closest magical school should she decide to continue her magical education.

At her parents insistence Hermione postponed returning to a magical school instead concentrating on bringing her normal education up to her current age. When her parents allowed her to attend Thundelarra School for Gifted Children she realized her parents had done her a service. Not only had the time at normal school allowed her to acclimatize to Australia but unlike Hogwarts Thundelarra taught regular subjects alongside magical ones. Additionally the break from magic allowed her to process Harry's death this allowed her to restart her magical studies with a calmer mind.

Chapter 3 Longbottom

Augusta Longbottom observed the Wizengamot proceedings from her perch among the seated members. Even before Dumbledore she realized his efforts on Potter's behalf were doomed to failure. She hadn't been approached but had observed the approaches from Malfoy's associates to the moderate members and Diggory's approaches to those he was friendly with. Of course Fudge was also working the members but he was only effective with those of like mind in the ministry and today Diggory already had those Wizengamot members in his pocket. When the vote was called and she noted the overwhelming support against Harry she did her best to protect the Longbottoms choosing to abstain rather than buck the tide.

Later that night after informing her grandson about the goings on at the Wizengamot resulting in Harry Potter's execution. Neville had strongly made his opinion known. Now she sat in her suite at Longbottom Manor tears streaming down her face as tried to plot a path forward. Not knowing Neville was in his rooms also deciding on a path for him to take.

The following morning Neville sent their copy of that day's Daily Prophet off to Hermione explaining to his Grandmother his concern she might not be aware of what had happened. That led to another discussion between them, strong opinions being expressed on both sides.

A week later the two Longbottoms were in a stalemate reduced to silent meals as the only time they spent in each other's company. That ended one evening when an official looking letter arrived via owl post. Seeing his Grandmother go from upset to mad to depressed in the space of a minute Neville broke the silence between them asking, "Gran are you alright? Should I floo St. Mango's?"

The name of the Hospital broke her free of whatever she was in. "No definitely not. This, this is an official notification St Mango's is closing the Janus Thickey Ward as they need more space for potion brewing accidents. We will need to move your parents. Stupid idiots have they forgotten how to cast expansion charms," she was still sputtering when their floo alarm sounded the tone indicating an authorized individual was arriving.

"Gussy, where are you?" A male voice called out.

"Dining room."

Neville looked between the door and his Grandmother wondering who dared to call her that name. "Gussy, ah crap sorry should have realized Neville would be here."

"Don't worry about that now Croker what's up?"

"You need to move your kids tonight," He said firmly.

"Okay we'll move them here until I find a place or hire a caregiver," She replied rising.

"I'll help. Neville can assist us," Seeing her looking at him sternly Croker added, "We'll need help with the doors and such."

Ten minutes later the three floo'ed back levitating Neville's parents. "We'll put then in their old rooms," Augusta said levitating her son up the stairs.

Twenty minutes later a Longbottom house elf had been given directions as to their care and the three rescuers were in the family lounge discussing what to do next. "Augusta I can't say this strong enough you need to get them and you two out of England," Croker said.

"England is our home. We are not leaving!" She replied highly offended by the thought of leaving her home country.

"Then dig five graves," He replied.

Silence fell as she stared at him. Neville was doing his best to be quiet and just observe. He'd never seen anyone confront his grandmother like this in their manor. The silence stretched so long Neville was considering holding his breath to avoid causing any noise when his Grandmother broke the silence with a single word, "Where?"

"You know Aunt Roberta married that Canadian guy back in 1916 going with him when he went home. I've kept in touch and she's always said she had room if we needed to leave here."

"At least they are still loyal to the Queen unlike the yanks, upstart braggarts and their three centuries of history," Augusta replied.

Neville was a bit taken back by the implication in Croker's statement. He was starting to wonder when his Grandmother removed all doubt, "I give in brother, the Longbottoms will move to Canada. You obviously know more than you are saying. How much time do we have to move?"

"It needs to happen soon. I'd say within the week. It would have been sooner if you hadn't abstained," Seeing he'd shocked her and wanting to get her moving he continued, "If you want I'll notify Aunt Roberta to expect you and make the arrangements for your trip. That will leave you to close up the manor. I suggest you bring up the wards a few levels and set them to full war mode when you leave it may not save the Manor but if my guess is correct about their quality it will make taking the manor very costly."

"Neville will need to be the one to put it in war mode when we leave as that can only be done by either the Lord or the Heir of Longbottom line. How will we get Frank and his wife to Canada?" Augusta asked looking lost.

"I'm not sure right now. I have a few contacts in the muggle world that owe me favors. I think it would be best if you travel muggle style. I know it will be hard for both of you but it will be the safest way. I'll be back with answers in a day or two. In the meantime why don't you and Neville start packing things up. Have the house elves move anything you're not taking into Gringotts vault. Oh, that reminds me. You will be able to access your accounts in Canada. Not sure just how they do that and they aren't telling anyone just know you will be able to do that," Croker said as he was leaving.

It was a few days later when an owl delivered Neville a letter from the muggle mail drop. "Anything of interest Neville," Augusta asked.

"Only to me. It was from a friend informing me not to expect them as they had achieved an owl and were leaving Hogwarts," Neville said before setting the letter in a fireplace then casting Incendio on it before vanishing the ashes.

Augusta raised an eyebrow at his actions but didn't comment. His actions stating it would not be discussed louder than words would. Though they did giver her thought. Should they notify anyone? She'd discuss that during her brother's next visit.

Two days later Croker returned full of information. "The hospital has emptied the Janus Thickey Ward today. I'm still checking on what happened to the residents who were not picked up. But that's neither here nor there. I have good news. A contact of mine has arranged for what they call an 'Ambulance Flight' from Doncaster Sheffield Airport to Calgary International Airport, which is the nearest one to where Aunt Roberta lives. I've sent a message and expect to hear back in a bit. Once she's confirmed my contact will set up the flight. You will be able to join Frank and Alice on the flight but you can only take one non-magical bag each. I'll send anything else on once we hear from her."

"Can you arrange for some letters to be delivered to two people and insure only they read it. Possibly even destroying itself afterwards," Neville asked.

"You're not telling people where you are going are you?" His grandmother asked.

"No just saying I won't be at Hogwarts next year,"

He could see his sister was about to object so Croker asked, "Girls?"

Neville nodded before saying, "Hanna Abbott and Susan Bones."

"I know both families no need to write I'll visit and tell them. That way there's no chance of the wrong people finding out."

"Thanks Uncle," Neville replied.

It was a week later when an ambulance drove from Longbottom Manor to the nearby airport where a Royal Air Force British Aerospace 146 waited for them. A short hop to Belfast International to top up and they were on their way to St. John's International in Newfoundland, Canada. Once customs were cleared they continued on to Toronto for a fuel stop before finally ending their flight at Calgary International. They were thanking the pilots and medics who flew them here when an ambulance pulled up to take the two comatose patients. When his grandmother saw who' d accompanied the ambulance Neville was startled to see his grandmother practically dance across the hanger floor as her heels were echoing off the walls The cry of "Aunt Roberta!" echoing with the heels ended any question as to person's identity.

Once their greeting was done Aunt Roberta approached Neville. "I'd know you were a Longbottom anywhere I saw you. You look just like Grandfather," Seeing his puzzled look she continued, "Oh not the old man in the painting though you should have noticed a slight resemblance."

"I noticed that but I never knew him when he was younger," Augusta said.

"He changed over the years. Neville here resembles the young man he was right down to carrying a bit of extra weight. But all that can wait. It's time we moved on. My Herbert is waiting with the car just outside the gate," she said seeing they were finishing up the transfer of Frank and Alice. Taking Augusta's arm while Neville took their two bags she lead them out to the car.

Once everyone was settled into what appeared to the normal world as an extended Land Rover Defender. Not that either of the Longbottoms would have recognized the icon British SUV. Inside it was quite the comfortable vehicle. They led the way for the ambulance through the city and up into the surrounding foothills. After Frank and Alice were transferred into their well-equipped room. Hebert lead the ambulance crew back to the main road ostensibly to lock the gate but he stopped just before it to obliviate them and provide compulsion for them to drive multiple miles out of the direct path back so where they went couldn't be found.

Back at Roberta's grand home that overlooked both the valleys and mountains both Augusta and Neville were showing signs their 23-hour journey. Neither being able to sleep during it despite the quietness of the airplane. "I've got a suite set up for each of you. Let me show you to them. Once you've rested and recovered we'll talk about everything."

"Thanks, I don't think I'd manage to keep going much longer," Augusta replied following her to her room where she was quickly asleep.

The next morning Neville looked out a window of his suite to see eight large greenhouses stretching into the distance. A smile was on his face as he did his best to find his way to the kitchen.

Seeing the surprising smile on her grandson's face Augusta asked, "What's got you smiling this morning?"

"There are a lot of greenhouses here."

"Yes the Robertson family is one of the premiere potion suppliers. We also supply a good amount of hard to grow organic ingredients to various muggle stores," Herbert said entering the room turning to Neville he asked, "I take it you're interested in Herbology?"

"Yes that was my best Owl score."

"Neville don't be modest you had the top Owl score in all of Europe in Herbology," His grandmother said chastising him.

"How would you like a tour of our greenhouses?"

"Yes please, that would be very welcome," Neville happily replied.

By lunchtime Neville had accepted an apprenticeship with Herbert to earn his mastery in Herbology locking him into staying put for several years at the least and Herbert assured him he would do his best to turn him into a competent potions brewer during that time.

Herbert used his contacts with various hospital potion masters to have one of the top healers in Canada visit to check on Frank and Alice. He wanted to insure their relocation didn't cause any additional problems. Two months later after treatment by several potions not allowed to be imported into England. Herbert took Neville to get a new wand, as Frank Longbottom wanted his wand back. Augusta apologized to Alice not anticipating their recovery Alice's wand had been left behind joining the rest of the Longbottom family momentos that had been moved into the Gringotts vault in England. Though the local Gringotts branch assured them it would be available within a few days.

Given their years of inactivity Frank and Alice's rehabilitation would take time combining that with Neville being apprenticed to Herbert the Longbottoms were residents of Canada for the foreseeable future.

Chapter 4 Abbott

The Abbott family was sitting around the dinning table having just finished their evening meal when a letter appeared on a empty plate. Hanna Abbott looked at the letter addressed to her. After her father had cast various detection spells assuring himself the letter was safe. Hanna took the letter smiling as she finally recognized the handwriting as Neville's. Though why it arrived this way caused more than a little concern and confusion.

"Hanna,

After what happened to Harry we then had to take my mum and dad out of St. Mango's a week later. I won't be at Hogwarts this coming year.

Be safe I'll miss you.

Neville."

Hanna turned to tell her parents about the letter when she felt it getting warm dropping it in shock she watched it burn completely before hitting the floor. Even the ashes burnt themselves up. She looked at her father in shock.

"Looks Iike that was under a secrecy charm. Can you tell us what it was about?" Her father asked knowing the method of delivery was one known only to a select few.

"It was from Neville said something about having to take his parents out of the hospital and he wouldn't be at Hogwarts this fall," Hanna replied.

Hanna had just finished informing her parents when the Bone's floo flailed and Susan Bones came rushing in calling out Hanna's name. "In here," Hanna called out.

"Hanna, Neville sent me an owl saying he wouldn't be at Hogwarts next year," Susan exclaimed as she entered the room.

Adalbert Abbott looked to his wife in confusion wondering why a boy not attending Hogwarts would cause such a stir with the two best friends. Elizabeth wasn't quite as slow as her husband. "Don't worry about it. Why don't you go do what you'd planned for after dinner? I'll sit here with the girls and try to figure what's going on," She said already well aware of what was causing the two girls distress.

He wanted to know but knew recent events left work for him to deal with as heir to the Abbott family.

While the two parents were talking Hanna had informed Susan she'd received a similar letter. Causing the two girls to quietly begin talking about who they suspected would be back and who wouldn't be.

Beth Abbott watched the two girls as they talked wondering if she and her friends would be that concerned about school given what was going on outside of school. "Okay girls what has you all in a tizzy?"

"With Neville telling us he isn't returning we were wondering who else would've decided not to return," Susan said fully comfortable talking with Hanna's parents having spent a good portion of her life here.

"So who are you thinking won't return?"

"Well Susan thinks Hermione Granger will not return but I insist she's so dedicated to school she is bound to return," Hanna said

"That's about as far as we've gotten," Susan admitted.

"How do you think school will go next year?" Beth asked wanting to get them focused on school.

"It's more about how the what did Harry call them?" Hanna asked turning to Susan,

"Death Nibblers," Susan ventured.

"Right It's more about how the Death Nibblers will react. I think they will be lording it over the rest of the students."

"Oh they will be doing that at the least. Life will be difficult for anyone whose family isn't in their camp, especially for the Gryffindors. Hanna and I being Hufflepuffs shouldn't have too much trouble. The Death Nibblers haven't bothered with us up to now."

Adalbert Abbott listened to their conversation with a bit of worry. He hadn't expected the Longbottoms to up and disappear, after all He'd seen Madam Longbottom just two days ago. If he didn't see her soon he'd pay her a social call just to reassure himself. After all His wife was a muggleborn and if things kept going the way they were it might become necessary for him to approach his uncle, the head of the Abbott family for his agreement to relocate.

It was a few days later he ran into Amelia Bones and mentioned he was planning on going over to see how Frank and Alice were doing now they were at the manor when she said, "Don't bother Augusta stopped by two days ago. She gave the Bones family the Wizengamot proxy for the Longbottoms," Adalbert barely held in an exclamation of surprise. Augusta had made a point of attending every Wizengamot session since her son's incapacitation. If she wouldn't be attending it would be because she wasn't in England. Adalbert was contemplating that conversation later when an owl arrived with a request he attend his uncle. Two hours later he was sitting in his uncles study. "As the Abbott family heir I believe it would be in the family's best interest for you and yours to make an extended to visit my cousin Theophilus Abbot, in the colonies," His uncle said.

Adalbert sat back while he'd expected a bit of direction from the family head for him to basically order his heir out of the country was beyond anything Adalbert had contemplated. "What time frame are you thinking about? Hanna will be back at Hogwarts in about a month or so. We should be free then," He replied.

"No that will not happen I would like your entire family out of England within a week or so. I want this done quietly. I do not want you telling anyone not necessary where you will be. In fact a bit of distraction as to your destination would be in order."

"Be out of England in a week?"

"If possible."

"I will need to talk this over with Elizabeth," Adalbert replied hoping for reprieve. This worked into his plans but to do it within a week was pushing things a bit to much.

"I will work with Gringotts to insure you have sufficient access to the family vaults to cover your living expenses wherever you settle," his uncle offered.

"We will not be expected to live with Theophilus?"

"No, I know how unsettling it will be to move so quickly. Therefore He will put you up until you're able to adjust and find proper accommodations. Once you're family is settled he and the family vaults will merely be a resource you can call on should the need arise."

"I will let you know want Elizabeth says," Adalbert said rising.

"Adalbert, I can not make this plainer. My Heir and his need be out of England within a week. Am I understood?" When Adalbert hesitated in replying his uncle firmly repeated his question, "Am I understood?"

"Yes Uncle, your wishes are understood. I will let you know tomorrow if you need to select a new heir," Adalbert said leaving.

Discussions that night went far better than Adalbert had any reason to hope for. "So he will support us until we are settled?" Beth Abbott asked her husband.

"Even longer. He said he would insure me access to the family vaults."

"Tomorrow let him know we accept. While you're doing that I will inform Hanna and we will begin packing. Can you check on if we will be allowed to bring Robby with us?"

"Of course," Adalbert replied grateful things had gone so smoothly.

Naturally the next morning brought problems. Hanna threw a major tantrum at leaving skirting the boundary of what her mother would tolerate. When Susan Bones dropped by unexpectedly Hanna didn't hesitate to ask for permission to stay with the Bones family. Elizabeth's reply combined with Hanna's response had Susan upset and fleeing to the safety of Bones Manor not wanting to be involved in a family argument.

That night Amelia Bones requested permission to visit drawing a shocked look from both adult Abbotts as Amelia had the same full visitation rights as her niece. The reason for the formality became evident when she requested that rather leave Hanna here with Susan that they take Susan with them to wherever they were going. "I know you are not as involved as your Uncle but even you must have noticed the way things are going the last few weeks," Amelia said.

"Yes but Hanna assured us they were leaving the Hufflepuffs alone at Hogwarts," Elizabeth replied.

"Last year that was true however this year I'm not sure what's going to happen," Looking around the room to insure it was only adults in the study she quickly threw up silencing and anti-eavesdropping spells before saying, "This is for your ears only. I could end up in danger if it gets out," Getting nods of understandings from both Abbotts she continued, "Word is Dumbledore is unable to find anyone to be his Defense Professor. If he doesn't have one by August 25th, a week before school starts the Ministry can and will appoint one."

"Dare I ask who?"

"Minister Fudge has not made a decision yet. It's known Deloris Umbridge wants it but several others including Malfoy are promoting Egbert Selwyn, an Auror who's spent most of his time guarding Azkaban."

"A most unpleasant man as I recall," Elizabeth chipped in.

"Yes and with Malfoy backing him I suspect he has strong Death Eater connections,"

"I will need to check with my Uncle but I don't foresee any problems. Have her start packing and move in with us. If anyone asks, which I doubt, you can say the two girls wanted to get some school work done in preparation for their OWLs."

"Thanks, I'll bring the guardianship papers over tomorrow once you sign them no one can accuse you of kidnapping. That might become important down the line. Now speaking as head of the Bones family your assistance is appreciated. Please insure your family head knows the Bones family owes the Abbott family a favor in the future," Amelia said waiving her wand around to dispel the charms she'd put up.

After she'd left Hanna's parents sat looking at each other. "Did we just gain a second teenage daughter?" Adalbert asked.

"I believe we did."

At the Bones manor things were far from calm. Susan not only approached the disrespect line with her aunt she went beyond it finally stating, "I will not leave England."

Amelia Bones hated her next statement but knew it was the only way, "Heir Apparent Bones, as your Regent I am requiring you to leave England for your safety. Adalbert Abbott will be charged with your physical custody and safety while I will remain in England continuing to act as your Regent. Are my directions understood?"

Susan looked at her aunt open mouthed. In all their time living together her aunt had never addressed her as Heir Bones in other than a teasing manner. She was in thought about how to reply when she saw tears starting to flow from her aunt's eyes. That washed any argument right out of her. "I'm sorry Auntie! Of course I'll go with Hanna's family. I just didn't want to leave you. This feels like your sending me away because you're expecting to be killed."

Amelia broke down grabbing her niece as both let the tears flow. She didn't want to let her know that was the exact reason she was sending her with the Abbotts. Well she was fairly certain if she remained Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement she would be attacked if things continued as they were going and while she hoped her skills would allow her to survive that wasn't certain. She could have resigned and gone with the Abbotts but that would be quitting, something she just couldn't do.

Once they ended their tear filled hug they set about packing Susan up. Rather than allowing Susan to leave her room as it is Amelia insisted anything of sentimental or real value that she was not taking with her be moved to the Bones family vault at Gringotts.

Late the next day Susan permanently joined the Abbotts as they finished preparations to move.

Three days later they arrived in America where they were greeted by their gracious host Theophilus Abbot.

Chapter 5 Aftermath

When Hogwarts opened after the execution of Harry Potter the Muggleborn and Half-blood students were quick to notice who had not returned. They sent post home and informed their first year counterparts to do the same. By the time the first month of school ended the school population had been significantly reduced as the vast majority of anyone that wasn't a pureblooded student.

The change at Hogwarts emboldened the children of death eaters who began taking over the student body by force. Anyone who stood up to them 'fell down the stairs' some doing so repeatedly by late December the only house that still had prefects was Slytherin. More than one professor was reconsidering their commitment to teaching as the Slytherins were openly challenging anyone who disagreed with their worldview. The only one not affected was Binns but he was already dead and beyond a student's ability to harm.

It took just over a year before Voldemort felt comfortable enough to appear in public. Which he did walking openly in the Ministry for Magic going straight to the Minister's office which he took over as his own. Within weeks he implemented detention camps for all Muggleborn witches and wizards this prompted a totally unexpected quick and brutal response from Her Majesty's Armed Forces. With the end result of the royal family taking direct control of the Magical World with Queen Elizabeth II passing off day to day control to her Grandson Harry.

1

The family's that fled England and enrolled their children in various other Magical schools throughout the world found a variety of responses most of the students had to move down a grade as their commitment to study at Hogwarts had not been great, others who had studied hard flirted with being moved up a grade. In the higher grades some, like Neville Longbottom, moved straight into apprenticeships. That also applied to Hanna Abbott who was accepted into healer apprenticeship.

2

Hanna Abbott was in her second year of Healer training and had shown an amazing ability during her potion making classes to select the freshest ingredients along with her preparation skills being high. She passed the ability off as a side effect of dating a good herbologist. Her potions professor took her along on a rare ingredient-buying trip hoping to convince her to shift to obtaining a potions mastery. When they arrived at Robertson Ingredients Herbert and his apprentice greeted them.

"Neville!" Hanna screamed rushing to embrace him.

Neville barely got off a puzzled, "Hanna?" before he was glopped on.

"It seems they know each other. Why don't we leave them alone for a bit to get reacquainted," Herbert said leading the other man off to show him their offerings.

Two hours later after meeting Neville's parents Hanna along with her Professor swore oaths to keep their knowledge of Neville's location and the fact his parents were alive, well, and with him.

Upon her return Susan Bones who was still sharing the Abbott home as she continued her studies but was far more occupied with dating Robert Savard looked up to see her friend beaming. In a teasing mood Susan asked, "Did the trip go that well or did you meet someone?" Seeing Hanna blush she continued, "Oh has little Hanna finally gotten over her crush on Neville?"

"I can't say anything Susan. Literally I can't a word."

Susan sat back blinking she knew what those words hid and what would happen if she persisted. "Understood, no more will be asked or said."

The situation stayed the same until Hanna achieved Healer Certification. Then with her parents blessing she disappeared. By that time Susan had already married Robert Savard and was pregnant with her first, a son she hoped to give the Bones name. While she was disappointed Hanna would not be the one delivering her son she had a strong suspicion where or rather who Hanna had gone to. Two years later when she was given a picture of an infant in Hanna's arms by the Abbotts she could see a man reflected in the room's mirror and knew Hanna was with her first love.

3

Decades later after his parents passing Benvolio Day, the eldest of five children revealed to the world his mother was the reclusive Charms and Transfiguration Mistress Jane Dagworth. Acclaimed author of multiple papers advancing the theory of both magical disciplines was the Hermione Granger everyone had searched for after her disappearance from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England.


End file.
